Mountainbolt
Full Name: Mountainbolt Birthday: July 5th, 19998 Zodiac: Cancer ♋️ Age: 15(in the series), 20(actual) Gender: Male Rank: Co-Leader of Squad 5 Debut: Episode 1: Introduction: Scale Squad 5! Element: Ice Attribute: Enthusiasm Affiliations: Scale Squad 5 Family: Fireball(brother), Lemonsqueeze(brother), Sandstorm(brother), Tornadotwister(brother) Occupation: Ninja Dragon (Ryushinobi), Volunteer Geologist(episode 7) Status: Alive Species: Ice Dragon (4'7ft) Abilities: Cryokinesis, and Frigokinesis Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light Blue Techniques Ice Dragon: Blizzard Beam Ice Dragon:Frozosphere Ice Dragon:Cosmic Frozosphere Ice Dragon: Ice Imprisonment Ice Dragon: Hydrofrozosphere Biography Mountainbolt was born in a mountain village known as Nindragon, North Scalolina on July 5th, 19998. he was born the youngest out of the group, and he's best friends with Blue Shadow. like his brothers, he has an immense IQ of 5000, making him one of the smartest students of his magnet academy. he graduated at age 8, and graduated a magnet university at age 12. he was ranked Co-leader of Scale Squad 5, and is willing to assist in leadership just in case if fireball is incapacitated (sick or injured etc.). he also has high-functioning autism, and wields the spirit of the Cobalt Ice Mountain Dragon within him. Appearance Mountainbolt is an ice dragon standing at 4'7ft. 15 years old, and has a Dracosymbol the shape of a mountain. he always wears his Ryushinobi uniform with his shinobi badge that's the same shape as his dracosymbol. and has light blue scaly skin, and blue eyes and blue spikes (hair). what he doesn’t know is that he is the direct descendant of the Cobalt Ice Mountain Dragon known for controlling the Ice Storms. Personality Mountainbolt is the enthusiastic and energetic member of the squad, and the most strange (next to Blue Shadow, Tornadotwister, and Sandstorm). he shows to be loyal to his comrades and his other friends. he's also very sensitive and short-tempered, childish, and the most funniest and risk-taking. when he gets mad, his hair turns in to ice. Normally, his hyperactivity can tend to cause others to raise their eyebrows, but despite his quirks, he’s actually heavily intelligent and intuitive but stuck with some areas of logic. this was proven when he stated that he graduated with a gpa of 7.05 like his brothers. Enthusiasm Mountainbolt's signature personality is his Enthusiasm. he always has character for any occasion. Ryuninjutsu Mountainbolt is highly skilled in Ice-based techniques (creating Ice balls, etc.). in episode 6, when he earned his shinobi badge, his techniques became more enhanced. he is also very skilled with staff techniques (Bojutsu) , and sword techniques(Kenjutsu) like Fireball. Mountainbolt displayed his other technique known as "Ice Dragon:Frozosphere" where he creates a snowflake and gathers enough energy and turns it into ice and snow, and it forms an icy ring around it. he never runs out of energy after using it, because Frozosphere has no limits. Nature Transformation (Spirit Evolution) When he Received his Badge in Episode 6, it has enhanced his natural abilities and his speed. Trivia *Mountainbolt loves Ice-cream, cherries, bananas, teriyaki chicken, burgers, pizza, teriyaki turkey, Blue Mountain Root Beer, and dragonfruits while he dislikes anything spicy. *His hobbies are Ice Skating, flying, and Rock Climbing, and Training. * he shares the same birthday (July 5th) as Jimmy Jenkins. (Me) Category:Male Characters Category:Ryushinobi Category:Ninja Dragons Category:Sky Dragons Category:Ice Dragons Category:Dwarf dragons Category:Scale Squad 5